Determination
by LoSurge
Summary: Sonny and Alexis pairing. Sonny and Michael have a plan when Alexis leaves town.


Determination

Determination

Alexis walks over to the back of her brand new Hummer H2 and buckles Kristina in. She walks back around and hops in the driver's seat. As she's getting in a little red head sneaks into the back cargo area.

"Well Kristina, this is it. We're finally getting out of here. I know it's going to be sad leaving your father here but he doesn't even know you're his. Besides he'll be ok, he has a family with two sons. It's everything he's ever wanted. So how about we stop at Kelly's to get some food and start this trek across the state."

At Kelly's they run into Sonny

"Alexis I heard you're moving."

"Yeah I have nothing left here. It's best just to move on.'

"Yeah you're right. Good luck and if you need anything give me a call."

"Ok I will...see ya"

"Take care"

When they got back to the Hummer, Alexis says, "Ok, there we got food and said goodbye to your father. Now we can go... I can't wait for you to see the city." Michael looks out the back into Kelly's and sees Sonny. Sonny winks and Michael waves. After a while of listening to Alexis ramble to a sleeping Kristina, Michael too falls asleep. He awakes to the sound of his name being called. "Michael? Michael honey wake up."

"Ms. Davis...hi... I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

"Yeah a little bit, but nothing we can't fix. So what are you doing here anyway.'

"I needed to get away. Everything's so complicated and then I saw you getting ready to leave so I hopped in. Are you mad?"

"No, not really."

"Ok good so I can stay right?"

"Not exactly. I have to call your father and let him know where you are and then it's up to him where you stay."

"Ok.."

"Let's get inside shall we."

Alexis checked into the posh Plaza Hotel's Presidential Suite. When she opened the door Michael's jaw dropped. "Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah..." he said closing his mouth. "It's huge. It's bigger than the one's on my dad's island."

"Well I don't know about that, but it is big... ok I'm going to put Kristina down in the room that you will be staying in. Do you think you can keep an eye on her while I get us settled?"

"No problem."

"Ok... grab some toys."

After a half hour of unpacking, Alexis goes into the room where the kida were playing. " Thank you very much for watching her. How was she?"

"Really good compared to Morgan."

"Oh you watch Morgan too?"

"Yeah All the time."

"I see.. ok how about you go watch TV while I give Kristina a bath and get her ready for bed. Then you can take a shower while I call your dad."

"Deal."

After ten minutes of watching cartoons, a commerical came on. Michael went over to the bathroom to see if Kristina was out of the bath. He stops when he hears Alexis talking.

"Whoa! easy there. You usually like baths, what's the matter? do you like playing with Michael he's your big brother you know. yeah...ok enought with this I'm soaked. you win.'

Michael backs off and heads back to the TV room. He decides to wait to ask his questions. A few minutes later Alexis and Kristina come out in their pajamas. "Ok Mike it's all yours. I left a towel and an old t shirt out. When you're done we'll order room service and watch a movie. ok?"

"Thank you Ms. Davis."

"Call me Alexis"

"Ok.. thanks Alexis."

Michael goes to the bathroom. Alexis puts Kristina down with some toys and then heads to make a call to Sonny.

"Yeah?"

"Sonny? It's Alexis ummm... apparently Michael snuck into the back of my car without me noticing. I found him when I was getting my stuff out."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he's in the shower. Look he's been having a hard time with everything thing there. If it's ok with you and his mother, I wouldn't mind keeping him here for a couple days until you're ready to come get him."

"Ummm... yeah ok where exactly are you again?"

"The city. We're at the Plaza Presidential Suite.'

"Alright I'll come get him in a couple days. Have him call me when he's ready."

"I will. goodnight."

"Night."

Michael comes out of the bathrooom in the old shirt. Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the young boy in a pink and purple top.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! you can take it off if you want." he immediately rips it off "I called Sonny and he said that you could stay for a few days and then he'll come and get you. And when you're ready, call him ok?"

"un hun... so what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want... here's the menu... i don't cook."

"Can we have pizza? Dad doesn't let me eat it that much."

"Fine with me. What kind?"

"Just cheese."

"Ok" Alexis calls down for the pizza. "It'll be here in a half hour. I'm going to feed Kristina because it's late and then I'll put her to bed. By then the pizza should be here and we can watch a movie. I was thinking something family orientated but whatever you want as long as it's not horror. I've had enough horror to last me a lifetime..."

"Dang Alexis Breathe. You sure do talk alot." Michael laughed bringing a smile to her face. Alexis continue to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing you just reminded me of sonny... anyway that's what I'm going to do."

"Ok I'm going to call my dad."

"Sounds nice. I'll be back."

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey how's everything?"

"Everything's going according to plan. You were right she does talk alot and when I told her to breathe just like you said, she almost had a heart attack."

Sonny laughs. "You sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, you and Mom faught way too much and stuff so it's cool with me. I kinda remember how you and Alexis were when you were together. Plus this plan gives me time to get to know her and my sister."

"Ah ha It is true. I told ya."

" Yeah well anyone who isn't blind could see that she looks just like you."

"So i'm blind but so is love."

"Oh please don't get all mushy on me now." the door bell rings and Alexis comes to get it."Look Dad I got to go. Food's here."

"Good thing. Don't let her cook."

"That bad hun?"

"You have no idea. once she burnt instant pudding."

"That's hard to do... ok call you when i get a chance."

"Ok love you take care of them for me."

"I will... love you too."

"Ok Mike let's see what's on." Michael is stuffing his face and only nods. "How about Gumby?"

"No offense but that's for babies and I'm almost 11."

"Ok you pick then."

"Do they have something cool like Scarface or The Godfather?" Alexis nearly chokes on her soda.

"No!! We will not be watching anything that involves mobs, gangs, violence, or short, hot, curly haired Latino. Ok?"

"Fine then Gumby it is."

Michael wakes up early and phones room service and then sonny.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Sorry it's early but I want to give you an update."

"Go ahead"

"Well you are going to have a lot of work to do. I had to watch Gumby because she wouldn't watch anything that reminded her of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked if we could watch Scarface or the Godfather and she flipped saying that she wasn't about to watch anything that had to do with violence or cute little powerful Latinos."

"Damn. I'm in deep aren't I?"

"Yeah but I'm working on smoothing it over for you."

"Ok thanks."

"I'll let you sleep now. bye."

"Bye."

Michael goes to the door and collects the newspaper and breakfast tray that was left there. He sets everything up and goes to see if Kristina's up.

"Kristina You up?" Kristina responds with a loud coo. " Shh! Don't wake your Mom... Come on let's eat." He picks her up and takes her into the living room. They start to eat the platter of blueberry pancakes. "Good huh? but Daddy still makes better ones."

The aroma of breakfast reaches Alexis._ He doesn't cook like his father does he? No he's too young. Then who... room service._ She hops out of bed, throws on her robe, and heads toward the living room. She stops when she hears Michael talking to Kristina.

"So... I know you're my little sister. I just want you to know that Daddy knows too and he wanted me to tell you how much he loves you... I love you too... I'm going to help take care of you and show you the ropes and stuff. You know stuff that big brothers are supposed to teach you. No matter what happens remember that I'll always protect you and be there for you... Do you know we have a baby brother too? He's name is Morgan. He's so boring though not like you. You're fun... Well Alexis should be up soon otherwise her breakfast is going to be cold." Alexis runs to the bathroom to hide her tears when she hears foot steps.

"Alexis time to eat."

"Coming"

Alexis eats in silence trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know what were you thinking?"

"How about the toy store and Times Square where MTV is."

"Aren't you a little young for MTV?"

"Yeah but it'll be fun. Maybe we can meet celebrities and get autographs and pictures to send back to Daddy... hey you might even get a new client or two."

"If that's what you want to do, we'll do it. But I get to pick what we do tomorrow."

"OK but then it's my turn again."

"Deal. Go get changed... we have to get you some new clothes too... I'm gonna call Sonny to see if he'll wire me some money for your stuff."

"Hello?"

"Sonny?"

"Yeah? Alexis?"

"Yeah. I want you to tell me what you and your son are up to."

"We're not up to anything."

"Cut the crap and spill."

"Nothing that's going to hurt you."

"Sonny tell me 'cause what I overheard Michael tell Kristina is making me wonder."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Something that tells me he knows..."

"Knows what?"

"Nevermind. Whatever you're up to knock it off. It's not going to work."

"You don't know what it is so how do you know it's not going to work because I think it is."

"Ahhh... you're so infuriating."

"Yeah same to you. Have fun."

"Michael? What were you telling Kristina before?"

"Just about my brother and how I wish I had a sister."

"That's not what I heard. Now I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me what you and Sonny are up to."

"Honestly, he just wants you back... in Port Charles."

"Why? It's not like we're on speaking terms."

"Think about this... Who was there for you when Kristina's heart monitor went off? Why do you think he was really there? Why didn't he blame you for killing Alcazar? He secretly did everything in his power to keep you out of jail. Now why do you think he would do that?" Alexis just thinks for a minute and then her eyes widen. "Exactly."

"So... this morning you were telling Krissy about your plan."

"Yep. and about Daddy and why he kept her secret."

"Ok can you get her ready while I finish in here."

"Yeah sure... tell him I said hi."

"Sonny!"

"So he told you." he said laughing

"Oh yeah and it's definitely not funny. How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning. Did you honestly think that I would believe that you hopped from me to Ned?"

"But why keep it to yourself?"

"Because I wanted you both to be safe and in order to do that we had to hurt each other and I understand that."

"So now what?"

"Well what are you guys doing today?" There is a knock at the door.

"Hang on Sonny... Michael did you order anything?"

"No"

"Ok go back in the other room." She opens the door.

"You never answered my question counselor."

"Well that's because you're badgering the witness."

"Nice recovery."

"Thank you... what are you doing?"

"You see me and Morgan here were getting pretty lonely at home so we decided to visit some of the people we love. So what are you doing today?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Wait no I didn't mean anything..."

"Too late. I already got the thought in my head and I'm determined... Michael how about if Max takes you and your brother and sister shopping?"

"I can get whatever I want?"

"Yeah and while you're at it pick out a new family car for me. Make sure it has room to grow."

"Ok..sure thing." he says smiling.

"Now where were we? Ah yes determination..."


End file.
